Rise of the Gray
by WhiteWarden
Summary: Post OOTP. Voldie was killed after he tried to possess Harry and Mad Eye was killed. But now after a pod crashes into number 4's back fence strange individuals emerge and when Harry feels a pull from one of them will he choose to leave the wizarding world for good and become neither Sith nor Jedi but a knight of the Grey order. On hold for rewriting
1. Meeting of the minds part 1

**AN:/ hello readers I hope you enjoy reading my fanfic I thank you for choosing this fic constructive criticism is welcome flames not so much. So enjoy. This is my first attempt at a fiction. This is un betaed .I don't own Harry Potter or the SW universe. All OCs belong to me.**

-ROTG-

**Rise of the Grey**

**Chapter 1: Meeting of the minds pt 1**

Harry was laying on his bed in privet drive thinking about his fifth year at Hogwarts the letter from Sirius saying the Dursleys were afraid of him and explaining what Dumbledore had done he suddenly heard a whining coming from outside as he looked out he saw what looked like a giant cylinder crash into the back fence he was about to try and leave when uncle Vernon came up the stairs  
"BOY! Go and see what hit the back fence" Vernon yelled at Harry who grabbed his wand and looked out the window and saw three people with cloaks pull two others out at first glance one of them was carrying what looked like a black gun. Harry walked down the stairs his wand in his hand he went to the back door and saw the smallest of the group put something on the door and ran when he looked closely and saw a red bar reach the end his eyes widened  
"UNCLE GET DOWN!" Harry shouted drawing his wand Vernon moved towards the door with his shotgun when the object exploded pushing parts of the door into Vernon cutting his throat. Petunia watched as her husband fell and screamed before being cut off by a blue light hitting her in the chest Dudley was next to fall to the blue light. As the smoke cleared he saw the man with the gun wearing white armour lower the rifle and nod backwards three others came forward and lowered their hoods. The first was a human woman with her brown hair tied into a bun, the second was a woman with two tails coming from her head matching her blue skin but the last was a girl about Harry's age with orange skin and two blue and white protrusions  
/Merlin is she an angel/ Harry thought as he stared at her she stared back before they both turned and blushed  
"Ahsoka go grab the prisoners" the armoured man ordered the girl who turned to him.  
"Be nice or I'll tell everyone about you and the senator with sky guy within hearing distance Rex" Ahsoka threatened holding the strange cylinder Harry noticed her and the blue woman were carrying. Rex turned as he chuckled as he went and picked up one of the bound people as Ahsoka grabbed the other.  
"Hello I am senator Padme Amidala sorry about your family can we put our prisoners somewhere here?" the human woman asked Harry politely who was still watching Ahsoka then he turned and looked at the Dursleys Bodies before turning to Padme  
"miss I hated my family but you can put them in the first bedroom on the left also who are you people?" Harry answered then inquired to the senator. By this time Rex had taken the prisoners to Dudley's bedroom dropping them in the closet.  
"I am as the young padawan Ahsoka has said Rex the women in front of you are Padme as you know and Jedi master Aayla Secura" Rex stated watching Harry when they heard four cracks which Harry knew was apparition warned Rex and Padme who both drew blasters and lent against the wall Aayla hid behind the kitchen door looking at the front door while Ahsoka grabbed Harry and hid behind the lounge. The door opened to reveal Dumbledore wearing powder blue robes after which came Minerva McGonogall wearing forest green robes, Severus Snape wearing his usual black robes as these three situated themselves in the entrance hall Harry saw Nymphadora Tonks trip over the step in front of the house. Rex put his pistol away and drew his vibro knife waiting until Snape turned his back on him turning into room he grabbed Snape putting the knife against the potion master's neck.  
"Drop your weapons and get against the wall" the clone ordered as the others came out of hiding Padme aiming straight at Dumbles, (AN:/ Dumbledore shall from now on be referred to as Dumbles excepting other gits talking eg. Ron, Fudge etc) Aayla and Ahsoka guarding Harry.  
" Harry could you ask your friend to release Severus and then we can talk" Dumbles kindly requested of Harry who raised an eyebrow at him  
"sir Sirius' letter explained your manipulation of me and others including Hermione, Sirius and Tonks" at the last name said metamorphmagus turned towards Harry with confusion on her face hair and eyes turning gray in confusion.

"Harry what do you mean by that?" she asked Harry tilting her face she then spotted his close proximity to Ahsoka Harry turned to her his look of victory turning to pity  
"he got your parents into joining the order by threatening your job" Harry informed his friend as she turned into a redhead at her anger. She turned to Dumbles and threw her order of the phoenix medallion at his head before walking over to Harry. Rex proceeded to disarm the magic users when they heard a banging sound on the stairs before Tonks went flying and hit the wall everyone turned and saw the sith with her hand raised Rex raised his pistol aiming at the sith's arm when a red bolt hit his pistol he looked and saw the bounty hunter holding a zabrak heavy blaster at Rex.  
"How about we all sit down and talk" Dumbles suggested (read demanded) before sitting in Vernon's chair while the Jedi team sat on the coach with Ahsoka sitting on Harry's lap while Aayla sat next to Rex and Padme and the Sith stood at the stairs lastly the teachers stood behind Dumbles.  
-ROTG-

**Onboard the Victory - Interlude**

Obi-wan Kenobi looked as he saw the planet that Padme's distress signal led them to he turned to look at his best friend Siri Tachi as she checked the holonet for information  
"Obi there is no holonet record of this planet but I stumbled onto something called the Internet that says this is Earth" Siri reported before getting up and grabbing her outer robes joining Obi-wan at the door to their LAAT. Obi-wan watched as Anakin hopped in his Interceptor and took off out of the hanger his R4 screeching in distress Obi-wan shook his head at his former padawan before the door of the LAAT closed as the pilot left the hanger towards the planet's surface.  
"General we'll be on the surface in under a minute" clone commander Cody reported as the LAAT rocked from entering the planet's atmosphere.  
"Sir we have a structure up ahead it looks like a castle" the pilot exclaimed before Obi-wan saw Anakin crash into the two doors  
"pilot put us down near those doors but go slowly" Obi-wan ordered hearing shrieking coming from the building as the door opened the landing gear stopping the ship's descent he then heard his captain ARC-77 or 'Fordo' order the men with them to disembark. Obi-wan looked up and saw the Ahsoka standing next to a black haired boy.  
-ROTG-

**AN:/ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Rise of the Grey' please if you have any questions review or pm me and please keep flames to a minimum I have only just started writing these. If anyone has ideas for final pairings then put them in a review but Harry/Ahsoka is staying don't like it then don't read it. Thank you.**

**WhiteWarden**


	2. Meeting of the minds part 2

**AN:/ Welcome to the second chapter of 'Rise of the Grey' I hope this chapter receives a better reaction than the last chapter but as stated in the last chapter nothing belongs to me except the OCs that are introduced as of right now this is not beta read. No people reviewed about pairings I'm hurt read and review at the end of the chapter. Enjoy**

"talk" = speech

/talk/ = thoughts

~talk~ = radio/comlink

_Talk_. = flashback

-ROTG-

-_Previously_

_"How about we all sit down and talk" Dumbles suggested (read demanded) before sitting in Vernon's chair while the Jedi team sat on the coach with Ahsoka sitting on Harry's lap while Aayla sat next to Rex and Padme and the Sith stood at the stairs lastly the teachers stood behind Dumbles_

Chapter 2: Meeting of the minds pt 2

"Now Harry how about we discuss moving you to headquarters since your relatives are now deceased" Dumbles suggested to Harry keeping an eye on his wand in Rex's belt he tried to send a wandless and silent accio at it but found it snatched out of his reach by the blue woman who gave it to Harry

"headmaster with all do respect but you will see us in September" Harry told Dumbles dismissively looking at the sith.

"Perhaps you two should introduce yourselves" he then added trying to see the female's face

"Sandra Dral, dark lady of the sith and this is Canderous Ordo the XXI my bodyguard " the now identified sith stated primly touching her guard on the shoulder. Tonks went and stood near Ordo

"so what are those things you carry on your hips?" she asked the sith keeping Canderous between her and Dumbles the mercenary raised his pistol

"this is a zabrak Heavy blaster designed for military use" he described admiringly of his pistol

-ROTG-

**four weeks later**

Harry was sitting in a compartment with Sandra, Canderous and Ahsoka where they were talking about the various training they went through, Sandra underneath Darth Vastitas, Canderous underneath Mandalore, Ahsoka beneath Anakin Skywalker and Harry at Hogwarts five minutes after they started The door opened to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry mate why didn't you come to headquarters this summer?" Ron asked when the door opened a second time to Aayla and Rex

"Ahsoka don't forget to check in with us when it gets dark" Aayla ordered stepping into the compartment the teens turn to her Ron getting a look familiar to Hermione and Harry.

"Will you marry me?" Ron asked the twilek who looked at him with a look of disgust she drew her lightsaber twirling it around her fingers

"I am Aayla Secura Jedi knight please refrain from talking to me" Aayla reprimanded the teen who realised what he had said but before he could respond Hermione turned to the armoured figure next to her.

"Excuse me but why do you wear armour and not robes?" she asked the clone who tilted his head at the girl before reaching up and removing his helmet

"because I am captain Rex and i led the senator's security when we had one" the captain replied Hermione then turned to the other unfamiliar faces

"could you all introduce yourselves I'm Hermione Granger" she inquired

~Rex this is the Victory we will meet you in the field four hours from your position~ Obi-wan's voice filtered through the comlink Rex responded agreeingly. The Jedi and soldier went to Padme's compartment as the teens started talking about Hogwarts

"so Ahsoka have you heard about quidditch before?" Ron asked the togruta who shook her head the red head then proceeded to explain the sport but didn't notice his audience leaving the compartment and walking to the bathroom.

"Ok how do I flush the toilet?" Ahsoka asked herself while looking at the toilet she moved her hands over the toilet's back when a part went down under her finger and starting the water she looked at the toilet for a minute before washing her hands and leaving as she walked towards the compartment she saw six people she recognised from the wizard bank when Harry got his inheritance.

_flash back - three days ago_  
_Harry watched as Griphook led him and the others into a room with five people he recognised and one he didn't_

_"Neville why are you, Susan, Greengrass, Malfoy and Zabini in a room that is meant for the main three houses, their chief marshals and the judge of the wizarding world?" Harry asked while looking at the wall with the main three's family trees he saw his family tree connect with the family tree of Blackwater, Neville's connecting to Malfoy's family, Susan's connecting to Greengrass' and Zabini's sitting near the mark of the treasury._

_"Never mind" he turned around as he heard the Republic citizens enter the room he heard a scuffle turned to see a man in a suit holding his wand to Canderous' forehead with the mandolorian's blaster held to man's gut they both stepped back when Sandra drew her saber the sith walked over to her friend and took his blaster before turning to a wizard Harry now recognised as Lucius Malfoy and head butting the blonde._  
_"My lord I am Lucien Blackwater I am your marshal" the now identified Lucien who had pitch black hair and ice blue eyes that in a way matched the crest on his robe of a black raven on a ice blue field introduced himself_  
_Flashback end_

Ahsoka looked out the window and saw it was dark she stayed thinking For a minute before walking to the group

"hey Draco, Blaise, Lucien, Daphne, Susan and Neville" she greeted the other teenagers who all turned at her voice

"hey Soka" the group replied before going into the compartment Ron looked up from his explanation at who entered and glared at the three slytherins who proceeded to sit next to the sith.

"What are you doing here Malfoy get out of here no one likes you" the Weasley male stated before seeing Susan blush when Draco smiled and turned to begin talking to Harry about the house teams this year they talked about how Susan was going to try out for the chaser spot on the hufflepuff team and whether Draco should quit while he is ahead which he thought was smart considering he was Neville's marshal. Ron turned to ask Hermione if she wanted to leave when he saw her and the lady with Greenish yellow eyes bent over a book he turned to Harry

"come on Harry lets leave this compartment to the dark-siders" he exclaimed angrily at his friend when the lady turned to him her eyes turning a sickly yellow.

"What is wrong with the dark?" she asked Ron who backed out of the compartment before running

"oh well I guess I'll stay as you put it Harry in my evil persona" Sandra pondered she eventually settled down and continued reading with Hermione before someone knock on the door. The occupants looked at the door as McGonagal poked her head in

"mr Potter can I talk to you?" she asked the young lord who turned to Lucien as he flirted with Daphne

"Lucien go and help the professor find a mr Potter" he ordered his marshal who turned, nodded and replied "yes lord Potter" he got up and left the compartment past the professor who stepped into the compartment

"Harry can you tell me why there are three individuals who aren't students on this train" she demanded of her second favorite student.

"Harry our allies are meeting us at Hogwarts Sandra your master will meet us there so will Mandalore" Rex reported to the group as he nodded to the seven greatest witches and wizards and then turned to the teacher

"who may I ask are you" the students transfiguration professor demanded of the armored individual

"captain Rex of Senator Amidala's security" Rex replied before stepping out of the compartment

ROTG

**Five hours later**

Harry led his group to the carriages when Dumbles stepped in front of the group

"lord Potter you and your friends can continue but I must talk to your new friends" he tried to coerce Harry into leaving his new friends behind but to his dismay Harry nods and proceeds to lead all of his allies to the great hall but Dumbles drew his wand and aimed it at Draco but before he could fire a spell he heard a ~_hiss-snap_~ before his hand was removed from his arm by a red light which was attached to a metal cylinder in a gloved hand. The figure beside him then spun the weapon before stepping in front of Dumbles showing his black cloak covering midnight black robes ending in a mask over the entire face (**an: like the sith in the old republic hope trailer**) the soldier proceeded to call for five others that dropped to ground followed by a man in a blood red cloak and black robes from head to toe.

" Sandra I see you have the support of the Jedi but can they help with Sidious?" the figure asked Sandra who bowed before telling the figure about Harry who led the now expanded group to the great hall where everyone sat at the Gryffindor table Dumbles eventually moved to the front with a newly attached wand hand tapped the pedestal with his wand

"everyone let me be the first to welcome our unexpected guests to Hogwarts now if you could ask them their names later can you give a warm welcome to the new DADA teacher professor Sirius Black" Dumbles welcomed Sirius and Harry's friends. Everyone within listening distance turned to Sandra when she scoffed at Sirius' position

"does the school you come from not have Defence Against the Dark Arts?" a small second year asked politely

"where I come from there are two kinds of people those who serve the dark and those who fight it there is no Defence class" Sandra replied tot he query before grabbing a third year Slytherin's hand as it inched towards her lightsaber but she heard a whine coming closer

"Everyone move out of the way" she screamed as she grabbed the second year and felt a pulse of force energy in the girl when a Jedi fighter crashed through the doors and crushed the third year who stayed between the tables as it hit the wall Harry and Ahsoka ran up the aisle amidst screams to see Obi-wan jump from a LAAT to land in front of them.

"What did Anakin do now Ahsoka?" he asked the padawan who hadn't let go of Harry's hand since the sith arrived

"he crushed one of the students with his fighter and you should get in there before he kills our new allies" Ahsoka told Obi-wan who led his men into and saw his old apprentice engaged with two sith one wielding a red single hilt saber the other a violet saberstaff. Anakin kicked at the sith in front of him but heard a noise turned before grunting in pain as he saw the sith's red blade sticking out of his abdomen she pulled it out and spun removing the jedi's head for his shoulders. Obi-wan screamed before seeing how many people in the crowd wore a sith mask out of seven hundred people one hundred wore sith masks they watched his reaction before removing their sabers from their robes all either single hilt, saberstaff or fibre-linked. Dumbles stepped forward with the usual twinkle in his eye

"did you know that young man?" he asked the Jedi master who looked then saw Harry and Ahsoka move over to Sandra as she fell over from exhaustion of fighting a Jedi blade master

"he was my apprentice but I see that he caused problems me and my men will get together and leave you alone" he replied. Obi-wan turned to see Fudge march in with thirty aurors the minister walked up to Dumbles.

"Dumbledore why is there people in this castle that are neither wizard nor muggles" Fudge asked Dumbles before the sith activated their lightsabers and the aurors drew their wands

"stand down wait for the order" the leader of the sith ordered as he sneered at Fudge from beneath his mandalorian visor (AN: like Revan's mask) four of the people not wearing masks came forward and Fudge saw that it was a girl with orange skin, a woman with blue skin and two men wearing white armor.

"Hello my name is Aayla Secura we were wondering if you would mind us checking the people in the castle for medi-chlorians to prove force ability?" the blue skinned woman asked Fudge who turned and spoke to one of the aurors before he aimed at Aayla and fired a stunner which was deflected back?

"Disarm only" Vastitas ordered as he charged the aurors knocking out two of them at once within ten minutes all the aurors were on the ground their wands at their feet. Fudge got to his feet and saw Harry applying healing charms to the injured sith and clones he nodded at Scrimgour who stepped forward from the door and shouted

"Harry Potter you are under arrest for the crime of treason against the Ministry of Magic" Harry stood and moved forward holding his wand between his hands.

"I, Harry James Potter relinquish my position among the wizarding world and accept training among both the Jedi and the Sith" Harry said with conviction before snapping his wand and grabbing a spare lightsaber of one of the sith with the force and attaching it to his belt next to his coin pouch which he grabbed and chucked to Fred. The twin counted the money and put a symbol for 1000 galleons and threw it to George, Sandra stepped up to the first Sith near Harry and grabbed their credit chit off his belt before chucking it to Harry

"take that it contains nearly 10000 credits enough to buy clothes and a good blaster when we go to the camp on Dantooine" she said with a smile as Vastitas turned to the students and teachers of Hogwarts and threw his hood back.

"People of Hogwarts we are grateful you haven't given the Jedi permission to kill us but I give you the chance to become something more than a student but a Sith or maybe as a Jedi" he proclaimed to the masses as Obi-wan nodded at his offer they saw five people step forward next to Harry who pointed at each of them and introduced them.

"These are Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley and Filius Flitwick" the aurors moved towards them and found twenty-five lightsabers in front of them. Sandra passed the twins two jackets marked for the diplomatic corps and a hold-out blaster each which they aimed at the aurors when a huge bang sounded from the door and everyone turned to see Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley and the Grangers.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY PUT THOSE WEAPONS DOWN AND COME HERE NOW!" Molly screamed at her sons who turned and let her see the Sith glyph on their jackets left and the Senate glyph on their right.

"Mother we no longer serve the family of Weasley we are now the diplomats" Fred said before turning to George"of both the Sith empire and the Republic" George finished the statement as the Grangers moved to Hermione who hugged them.

"Mum, Captain Granger sorry for this but I'm leaving to go with Harry and the Sith to learn the force" she told her parents when her mother tensed up at the word 'force' she looked up and saw her mum looking at Vastitas who turned. He saw Hermione's mum and gasped

"Anaya, I thought you had died little sister" he exclaimed then laughed at Hermione's face when he said little sister they heard a commotion and saw Molly walking towards the twins. Sandra was standing next to the twins with her left arm over Fred's shoulders when Molly reached their little group consisting of Harry, the twins and Sandra

"Fred step away from that hussy she is probably the one who corrupted Harry so he wouldn't end up with Ginny like Albus assured me he would

"Molly yelled before she heard a familiar fifth year saying several amorous things and turned to find Ginny snogging Pansy Parkinson while both were wearing sith trooper jackets Vastitas handed them. They continued for a minute until they forcefully separated by an irate Molly who glared at the two of them

"Ginny Weasley what are you doing with this slut?" Molly asked her daughter who wriggled out of her mother's grasp and grabbed Pansy

"this mother is my girlfriend, Pansy this is my mother" Ginny replied glaring at Molly. Harry walked over and passed Pansy and Ginny a sith cap each before giving Ginny a hug before dragging a surprised Pansy into the hug as well

"Good to see the two of you finally together after so long" he proclaimed and let them go, Ahsoka came over and passed them some spare DC11 blaster pistols and power cells which they loaded into the pistols and holstered them in their jackets as they marched over to the lines of Sith adepts, marauders and knights.

George poked Fred and pointed at Sandra before whispering in his ear

"I bet you 400 credits that if you snog her she will date you" Fred nodded before pointing at Aayla and whispering back

"make it 800 if you go and snog Aayla I know you have been watching her" both twins nodded before walking to their respective females they simultaneously tapped them on the shoulder before Fred grabbed Sandra's head and drew her lips to his own he was surprised when she drew him in further by his shoulders. They released each other five minutes later to see George and Aayla frenching in front of Molly who was turning steadily red

"GEORGE WEASLEY STOP KISSING THAT HARLOT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY WHO I CHOOSE FOR YOU!" Molly screamed before finding a blaster aimed at her head and a lightsaber at her heart she looked up to see mentioned son glaring at her

"mother I love and respect you but I will love who I choose so piss off " he yelled angrily before turning to the twilek in his arms.

"Aayla will you go out with me?" he asked the Jedi who turned to Obi-wan and saw him nod"yes I will George" she replied before being drawn into another kiss.

Meanwhile Harry marched over to Fudge and Dumbles as they talked to Vastitas and Obi-wan

"mr Vastitas can you please tell your soldiers to stand down they are worrying the aurors" Dumbles asked the Sith who turned to see most of his Sith split into groups and playing pazzack as the clones aimed their DC4s at the aurors.

"My men are wearing black and are playing pazzack you want to talk to Kenobi they are his clones" the Sith lord answered Harry struggled to hold in a laugh at Fudge's expression at hearing the Sith's voice Obi-wan stepped forward

"the clones will stay on watch but they will stand down" he assured Fudged before Fordo ordered his men to stand down as he lowered his modified ARC DC4 blaster rifle Harry marched up to the Jedi and Sith.

"Vastitas and knight Kenobi I was wondering if the Sith would take Fred as their Earth ambassador and George as the Republic's ambassador" he offered to the men as they watched the twins walk towards them with their respective force users next to them

"my lord/ knight Kenobi I pledge to serve the Republic/Sith with all my skill" the twins pledged to their new commanders as they held out their wands in submission.

"These men are citizens of wizarding Briton they are not allowed to leave the country unless employed by a wizard owned business or foreign embassy" Fudge remarked before realising that he gave the twins an out Vastitas immediately gave Fred a sith medallion marking him as a diplomat and George was given a Republic ID by Padme the twins grinned as they accepted their symbols of office and stood with their girlfriends.

"Well fine I will get both a Sith and a Republic embassy set up in the ministry of magic tomorrow" Dumbles proclaimed as he dragged Fudge out of hall Obi-wan turned to the clones as Vastitas turned to his Sith and they ordered their men to set up their camps in the quidditch pitch with their LAATs which dropped off men and supplies so the pitch could be fortified while the sith set up their camp in the forbidden forest after burning the acromantulas to death with their marauders hanging in the trees, lightsabers in their hands.

ROTG

**The next day**

Keres was a twilek acolyte of lord Vastitas who thought he would become an adept in due time as he moved towards the picket line when he saw a glint of metal and heard the whir of droids before seeing General Grievous leading his honor guard of twenty magnaguards into the hall where the students where sitting for their breakfast he grabbed his comlink and sent a transmission to the marauders guarding Vastitas a warning before charging to the Jedi camp to find their commander. Mean while Hermione was sitting with Harry watching the door waiting for her father to arrive with his droids so he can help the true Sith, she glanced at the Sith and Jedi at the high table she heard a bang from the doors and turned to see her father enter with his honor guard.

"Daddy!" she screamed as she launched herself at his armored chest with their family crest on it she heard movement and turned to see the clones aiming at her father. She let go and moved so that if they fired at her father's torso they would hit her first, Dumbles came down from his chair and walked towards Hermione with Obi-wan holding his lightsaber in a Soresu hold.

"Miss Granger you do know that you are protecting General Grievous one of the Republic's most wanted individuals" the Jedi informed the young half-kaleesh who drew her wand. She aimed and fired a stunner at the clone that was trying to sneak around them, a magnaguard got ready to finish the clone off when a familiar voice echoed through the hall

"wait I am here to help not to fight me and my ship are here to protect my family" Grievous shouted before taking all twelve lightsabers from his cloak followed by his blaster and a smaller version that he strapped to Hermione's hip his droids dropped their staves then blaster rifles to the floor.

Ron watched as Grievous moved a hand to Hermione's shoulder and his other arm encircled Anaya he moved forward to stand in front of the kaleesh general

"well you will have to include the Weasley family into that statement" he informed Grievous with a lecherous grin aimed at Hermione, Grievous looked down at the boy before replying

"and why is that as far as I know none of my family is married to a Weasley and Hermione is my daughter." Ron reached into his robes and pulled out a small scroll before opening it and reading the contents.

"This is a marriage contract between Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger accompanied by a legal slave bonding between the involved individuals this is to be acted upon on the 2nd September 1996 signed Molly Weasley and Albu Dumbledore." He reported with a grin before hearing the members of the Grievous family started laughing while Mr Granger started glaring at him hatefully

"great well I hope you like being married to a six year old" he ranted before remembering his daughter was Hermione Jane Granger and started cackling Ron looked at the man as if he was crazy before pressing his point.

"I don't care this was signed as valid therefore the mud blood is mine!" he all but yelled before grabbing Hermione around the arm before feeling a burning go through his am and saw it hit the floor. Grievous laughed as Sandra kicked the boy into the wall re-attaching her lightsaber to her belt with a smirk Molly was watching and saw her son hit the wall with a crunch, drew her wand and aimed at Sandra but caught a banishing hex from Fred which sent her into the wall with a crunch she dropped looking at her son. They heard a whine that signaled the infiltrators landing carrying their cargo of soldiers and enough liquid tibana to make the Rishii station look like a simple firework, Dumbles saw as the men dressed in their shining black and silver armor with the same symbol as the Sith marched into the hall with the crates followed by a man wearing a skintight suit with metal plating (**AN:/ Starkiller's Final sith armour**) his brown hair held back by a black hair tie.

He smiled when a Sith let the Weasleys out of their cell

"lord Vastitas could you allow some individuals to attend the will reading of Mad-eye Moody?" he asked the Sith who nodded at his men and twelve of them split from the others to surround the people leaving Dumbles grabbed Harry before he could join the group and put his wand to the boy's neck.

"Your mother is alive Harry and she is in Severus' quarters" he told the boy before leading him to the dungeons not noticing the three individuals following until Dumbles threw Harry into a cell that was inhabited by two others one with hair like Harry's the other had hair of a rich auburn colour both with emerald eyes. Harry grabbed the small hold-out he was given before passing his wand to the young girl he aimed at the lock and fired melting through with one shot he saw Ahsoka and Sirius as well as one of the magnaguards who spun its staff as it led the group to the hall where they saw Sith soldiers engaged with aurors and hit wizards who outnumbered the Sith before they caught sight of the unconscious clones who Sirius and the girl woke up with whispered enervates. Fordo woke up first and moved to door pulling his pistol aiming at the auror in front of Sandra when he heard a cry come from the front door

"FOR MANDALORE!" came from the throats of fifty mandalorians as they charged through their blasters firing at the aurors. Dumbles turned to see a red light coming towards him at speed only for it to go through his abdomen and out his back he collapsed in pain with a cry. Then all of a sudden he saw Harry carry Lily into the hall with the girl she gave birth to the day James died whispering into her ear the entire time she looked up and saw Albus leaning against Snape on the ground. They heard a crack and Fudge arrived with Umbridge expecting captured sith but found himself at the end of Harry's lightsaber

"what is the meaning of this why are there dead ministry employees?" he demanded before seeing Tonks standing with Harry and Vastitas.

"You auror why are there dead members of the ministry here?" Tonks turned to see the two of them then Fudge noticed the symbol on her chest before two mandalorian soldiers grabbed him and forced him to he knees. A figure dressed in silver armor marched towards Fudge drawing a repeater blaster and aiming it at Fudge's head before pulling the trigger firing a burst into the minister's head before Umbridge was decapitated by Sandra who then marched to Vastitas with her comlink out.

"Commander it's time we leave the head of the Magical Law Enforcement says that Hogwarts will act as our embassy on earth but will still be a school at the same time. I recommend we leave a platoon of both sith soldiers and clone troopers to be protection of the embassy to be led by a sith and Jedi knight respectively" she suggested to her lord. Aayla immediately volunteered to be the Jedi knight in charge of the republic embassy while Sandra would lead the Sith soldiers as Vastitas claimed one of the acolytes as his new apprentice he choose a young twilek called Keres. Who took his place next to his master as they walked onto his infiltrator, the mandalorians loading into their basilisk fighters (not like the war droid) with Harry joining the Jedi into their LAATs. Flitwick and Hermione going in Grievous's dropship they turned to see Lily and the girl Mira climb in with Harry as he waved at the castle that became his home in five short years.

**AN:/ thank you for reading this chapter as mentioned in the last chapter i will take suggestions for pairings but only for these people (Filius Flitwick, Neville Longbottom, Canderous Ordo XXI and the final important OC who will come into the story next chapter (Anaxas Grievous) other suggestions for characters will be considered. The only pairings no suggestions will be taken into consideration will be Harry/Ahsoka, Padme/Rex, Fred/Sandra, George/Aayla and Hermione/Obi-Wan these are definite pairingsFlames will be used to burn Ron and Molly Weasley. Also could some one tell me what the clone war era blasters were I'm currently using exar kun era blaster designations?**

ThanxWhiteWarden


	3. AN

Not a chapter sorry but can people please vote in my current poll for who Harry meets first


End file.
